How To Speak Elvish: The Bard's Tale
by bexaday
Summary: Rue Mahariel sometimes speaks in whole paragraphs of elvish and no one want to take the time to get to know her, except Lelianna, who atempts understand what she has been through to get to where she is now and why she doesn't talk about herself as nearly as much a leader should, not that her silence say nothing, it says too much. Fem Mahariel and Lelianna romance, PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**How To Speak Elvish: The Bard's Tale**

**A/N: For all those who have read my Mass Effect work, this is just another of my favourite games, with probably one of my favourite female on female romances, aka Lelianna x FemMahariel and I wanted to re write how the relationship works and look into it more, like the watches they do or the travelling between places, that kind of thing, but as usual.**

**WARNING female on female romance if you don't like it. I don't care, I do and so that's why I am writing this.**

**Disclamier: the honour of owning this is Bioware's**

"Slow down Rue!" Tamlen shouted as Rue's light footing found the spring in the grass and propelled of it, it was almost like she was running in air, and she loved it, the wind running through her hair, and no humans around to stop her, she didn't like the fact her clan called them "shemlens", she thought it was almost as bad as "knife ear", she always found them fascinating, and she still couldn't tell how humans told each other apart, though she was getting better, since these humans were Ferelden they all looked slightly different, unlike the ones from Orlais, which had a heavy accent and enjoyed a rather… materialistic lifestyle, but at least the ground was supple and the air had a musky tang to it, and she loved it.

"Call yourself a rouge?" Rue tease as she swivelled in mid stride to see Tamlen concentrating hard on not falling over, surely he must be one of the slowest rouges in the whole of Thedas, Rue rolled her eyes and let out a gleeful laugh as she ran. That was Tamlen's favourite thing about her, her laugh, it was like echoing wind chimes and it came with twinkling eyes, well when he see them that is, at the moment it he is too busy trying to catch up with her.

_Whatever made her so fast and agile cannot be natural. _Tamlen thought as he shook his head

"Aye, it seems you are!" Tamlen yells after her disappearing form,

"I am swift as the wind and agile like a hawk" Rue yelled back, copying the Keeper's dulls sit tones, he laughed before thinking about her parents, and how proud they would be of her

"Your mother would have been proud" Talmen mutters knowing that her elven hearing would have picked that up, her footsteps have stopped.

_8 years, _Rue's hands clenched until the veins were showing as anger coursed through her, she hadn't been strong enough to help protect them,

_8 years ago, somewhere in Antiva_

"_Pull the string taunt now" Her mother said, as she pushed her daughter's tawny hair strands out of her face, the little girl nodded and she pulled it back, she had never been so proud. Her daughter was a rouge just like her, even with her blood laced with magic, she was pure and beautiful, thank the Gods' she had been blessed with such a fine daughter_

"_Now breathe and release when you are ready, remember the bow is your ally, trust in it and it will fly true" Her mother said and Rue nodded her tiny body flexing with her well trained muscles as they worked in sync to pull off an effortless bull's-eye, Her mother marvelled at the way her body relaxed before the final shot but tensed as the shot flew through the air, she was getting stronger, soon she would be able to work a short sword she reckoned. She smiled as Rue turned back to seek the approval of her mother, her eye colour glowing. And this was the only thing that betrayed the heavy leaden magic, they had a golden centre around the iris and it melded into the most vibrant green, which glowed in the dark and with certain emotions,_

"_Da'len, that was perfect, now go collect me the herbs and roots for dinner, they are by the lake" Rue nodded and sprinted off in the opposite direction, she shook her head and went off to find her husband, she found him setting up the needle, ready for Rue's Vallaslin, she knew this as Rue's father was once a keeper and knew the magic that supplied the blood inking._

"_Hello Aneth ara" She says as she places her hand on his back as he is hunched over trying to thread the needle, he relaxes into her hand and leans back until he can see her emerald eyes, and he smiles _

"_Hello emma vhenan" He says _

"_Is it almost ready?" She asks, she still cannot believe her baby is going to be getting her markings, it feels like only two days ago she gave birth to her. Rue was growing up fast, she gave birth to her 8 years ago, he turns back away from her and back towards the alchemy set in front of him and in a flask is a thick vibrant purple liquid, which will be her ink_

"_Soon, I just need to enchant the ink, get her to sit in front of that sliver birch tree" She nods and turns to face the old sliver birch tree, it has been a long time since a child was inked under the protection of a sliver birch, then a small hand taps her lower back and she whirls round in surprise, she goes to grab the person but where hand has just landed the air is empty but not too far from the right is Rue smiling at her,_

"_I didn't even hear you Da'len, your feet are swifter than mine! You will make the Dread Wolf proud during your hunting!" She laughs and she picks up her daughter as she is still light enough to pick up and she isn't going to be very tall either_

"_I was as fast as possible Mamae!" Rue squealed as she was lifted up into her mother's arms_

"_Serannas Da'len, Did you know I think you will be ready for Da'mi" She said and when she looked down at Rue in her arms she could see the excitement glowing in her eyes_

"_Really Mamae?! Ma Serannas Mamae! But," Rue frowned and her eyes dimmed in thought "I thought you said I wouldn't get it until after my Vallaslin, unless…" Her eyes brightened and met mine with renewed vigour "Unless it is today! Please Mamae tell me it is today!" she squealed and began to wriggle in her mother's hold, she sighed and let her drop to the ground, and she caught herself before she even hit the ground, she smiled this child was far too smart for her own good. Just like her father really, she was bouncing with energy, but she did not answer her daughter, it was a shame she could never meet her family, they had never wanted anything to do with her after she was pregnant outside of marriage, the same went for Rue, but unlike other elven children she had allowed her to interact with other elves and humans, she was so inquisitive and curious about the world around her and why not? It was out there for her to discover._

_Her Father calls over Rue and a calm aura has taken over her demeanour, she sits down and closes her eyes,_

"_Will it hurt?" She asks, not evening letting her voice shake, but you can see it in her hands, even though her body is relaxed_

"_No more than it has to Da'len" He says as places his hand over hers whilst her mother has walked over and places a kiss on her forehead_

"_Remember it is for the Dread Wolf and Andruil that we give you these markings" She nods gently and her mother moves away_

"_We shall begin the Vallasiln now" He says and he plans out the markings. Tribal like veins start above her right eyebrow and fall down her cheek down her face, passing her neck until it winds up reaching her bow-drawing fingers, leaves curling off it in entirely random, and she just sits there. But he isn't done, covered in her blood and ink he moves to her opposite shoulder and begins to form a tribal spiral that encompasses her entire shoulder and more as it travels down to her elbow, where it forms another Celtic spiral and a few off strands that finish about halfway on her forearm. Her father once more moves and lies her down and where hip bones will eventually be there are two tribal designs dancing on them, it curves around her back but they don't meet in the middle instead the below her waist line. The purple glows against her tanned skin, giving it the magical mystery it is so famous for._

_Then he stops and opens his eyes_

"_It is over, you may rise now dorf fen may your Guardians protect you" Blood clings to both of their clothes and it takes a while but she manages to stand up, she opens her eyes and you can see a great amount of knowledge has passed in a few hours. She says nothing as she goes and washes, unlike her, her father stays and frowns in her direction, she rests a hand on his shoulder_

"_She does not yet understand what has just happened emma vhenan" I nods as if in deep thought before he hears a crunch of twigs from the left, he feels the deep connection of magic inside of him ignite and he feels frost appear on his fingertips, he looks to her and she nods and she draws a dagger, it was only a matter of time before they sent someone after them, an arrow goes whizzing past them and he just moves out of the way in time to see thirty shemlens storm the camp. The first one he encounters gets close enough for him to grab his chest just above the heart and he forces the crystals through it jarring it's cycle and he lets out a gurgle and falls to the ground, at close range he wasn't the most helpful and his wife was paying for that, her skill was remarkable but she couldn't take on so many with such a small dagger, after slitting another throat and cutting a hamstring they finally stopped her with a well-placed kick in the back and she fell onto her front, the men cheered and they held her down as they turned on him, he tried as hard as possible, but it wasn't enough, he managed to send out a mind blast which distracted them all for a few moments, but that was all he needed, he sent out a distress beacon to the closest clan Keeper, it drained all his magic and then a dagger got between his ribs. He fell to his knees, and dropped his head, he didn't want to see what they were about to do to his wife, even though he already knew_

"_Watch it Knife Ear" A man snarled and lifted up his head and forced him to watch his wife screaming out in pain as man after man took his wife and defiled her, then when the last man had re-buckled his trousers he stab her in the heart, she gasped and looked up at her husband_

"_Dareth shiral ma'arlath" Before her eyes rolled back and she died, he shouted out something unitelligiable as tears poured down his face and his knees gave way and he felt the cold bite of a blade against his throat_

"_Dareth shiral dorf fen" He muttered as he felt his life throb away into the ground beneath him,_

"I hope so" She said as she remembered back to that day, her pendant grew hot against her skin, she took it out and watch the sliver bark catch in the light, carved and hollowed out into a locket with a picture of a howling wolf with the moon behind it, inside of it was a token of her parents, their rings, for her they were her very being, a pale blue ring, cold to touch, but warm to wear was her father's and a green ring that glowed in the night, always a source of light in darkness, was her mother's and she never took it off, not even to shower, they meant too much.

_But, would they be proud of me? _She thought she was the best hunter, but she was consistently in trouble because of brawling with others or getting Merril, Keeper Marethari First, into trouble by spending the night with her or getting her drunk on the strongest elvish ale she could find, she smirk, she loved Merill dearly, but she was just a convient person to share a bed with, just like Tamlen really. Tamlen catches up with me and when he isn't even two steps behind Rue, she speeds off leaving Tamlen in her echoing laughter

"Such a show off" He mutters with a smirk

**A/N: So guys here is the first instalment to this story, the first few chapters are going to be about Rue and the Dalish but it will follow the game plot. So please review and correct me on my Elvish if I am wrong **

**Dareth Shiral – Safe journey**

**Dorf Fen - Grey Wolf**

**Ma'arlath – I love you**

**Emma Vhenan – My heart**

**Da'len – Child**

**Mamae – Mother**

**Vallaslin – Blood Writing**

**Ma Serannas – My Thanks**

**Da'mi – Small blade**

**So please review, oh and I am going to keep on writing my Mass Effect story "The One and the Only" so don't worry! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**The Love of the Hunt**

**A/N: So guys, I got no reviews… it was a bit sad moment for me, it seem that reviewing is too hard or something, but please review! Well here is the second chapter; I hope you guys will like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, Bioware does**

Rue had no idea how long she had been running for, but by the slight bead of sweat on her forehead she guesses just over an hour, Her elven ears could still pick up the faint twig snapping from in the distance Tamlen, she rolls her eyes, he could never catch up with her, then again none of the clan ever could; Rue looks around at her surroundings, they were getting too away from camp, Rue tilted on her heels and turned around only to get a face full of Dalish cuirass, Rue let out a oomf as she looked up slightly and saw the hazel eyes of Tamlen,

"You finally caught up with me then?" Rue says as she stands back slightly but rests her hands on his chest, she lets out a wind chime laugh at Talmen's expression

"Yes I did, it isn't my fault that you're a da'assan is it?" Tamlen sulks, Rue reckons the only reason they are good friends is because even though they are immature they shared the fact that they were not originally from the clan, this is what drew them together, well, her Merrill, her and Tamlen. Rue smiled and she turned on her heels and sped back in the same direction. Talmen curses and I hear him begin to start running after me, she laugh and yell back to him

"Lethallin hurry!" Rue shouts as she begins to hear his swiftness and she begins to speed up, she can hear his breathing, how he ever became a hunter surprises her, he would have frightened all prey.

"Sow down Lethallin I can only Suledin so much!" Rue laughs as they take the shortest route back to camp, Rue entered camp, she knew that as she was coming of age she was supposed to find a suitor, but she just wasn't interested in finding one, she wanted to be with someone because she loved and frankly, she was waiting for the clansmeet for that, but still it doesn't feel right to her. Her love of fighting and messing around added together with tomboyishness made her a terrible candidate for anyone who wasn't Tamlen .

Rue's armour was bespoke and was made from a combination of ironbark and leathers, and she walked with so much confidence and it made her seem so sexual, she knew it , her hair was so long and she had it tied in a loose side ponytail with little bit and wisps of it falling on her face, her hips swaying as she struts into camp, all eyes fall on her, she is gorgeous and the sun reflects off her skin and her green eyes reflect the power of the earth, some clan members treated her weirdly at first but eventually that stopped and turned into pity as soon as they found out about her past. Rue's body was lithe and moved with the unmistakable grace of an rouge, though she wasn't the tallest elven woman she wasn't overly short either, even so she was the main topic of conversation and she knew it.

Merrill didn't even notice Rue's presences until Rue had her hands on her workbook which she was currently studying from the inside of her caravan sitting cross legged on the floor, Merrill eyes go wide and she looks up into the glowing green ones

"Hello Merrill" Rue says, her accent becoming heavy and with the undertone of sexual appeal, or so Merrill thought, Merrill's cheeks filled with colour and Merrill cast her eyes downwards and Rue just laughed and knelt down on the floor of Merrill's caravan and pushed her book away from her and leaned in closer, so close in fact that their lips were almost touching and when Rue began to talk the tips of her lips touched hers, Merrill whimpered and just leaned back in letting Rue dominate

"You know, it is rude not to answer Merrill" Rue said lets her tongue roll over Merrill's name making the elf blush even more and Merrill cleared her throat and let out a shaky response

"I- I.. I'm fine, I-I was studying the folklore and then you came along" Merrill stutters and Rue just smiles at her coyness, Rue leans forward and grabs Merrill jerkin and pulls her on top of her and Merrill lets out a yelp and put out her hands to steady herself, her hands hit the floorboards beside Rue's head and Merrill is breathing hard, Rue just laughs at Merrill

_She hates it when I do that _Rue thinks as she looks up at Merrill, Merrill looks down to Rue and she can see her eyes are glowing brighter and her lips part slightly, Merrill's eyes are glued to Rue's lips and she leans down and capture them in her own, Merrill moans into Rue's mouth as she taste like fresh fruit, Rue pulls Merrill harder to her on the floor and her hands lightly trace over Merrill in a teasing fashion.

_By the Dread Wolf will she stop teasing me? _Merrill thinks as she moves one of her own hands to Rue's and forces it down on her, Rue smiles, breaking off the kiss

"My, my Merrill someone is eager today" Rue says but Merrill's growl silences her as her lips forces themselves onto Rue's, Rue's left hand finds a break in Merrill's jerkin and it slips under it and onto Merrill's skin on her lower back, she needed to be closer.

"Da'len you are supposed to be studying" Keeper Malerthari says as the two elves peer up at her the Keeper before Merrill scrambles off Rue and straightens out her jerkin

"Keeper I-"The Keeper stops Merrill in mid-sentence and turns to Rue and smiles

"I am sorry Da'len but Tamlen has left camp after reporting that there were humans near and he went to deal with them, please could you go after him, control him and calm his mind Da'len" Rue nods and picks herself off the floor and brushes shoulders with Merrill who is still stood in the doorway, Merrill's eyes flicker to Rue's and she winks at her before walking out and grabbing her bow on the side and collecting a full quiver from the side, she runs out and draws an arrow at the ready, not knowing what she will find.

Not even a mile away from camp she finds Tamlen observing a group of human males running down the forest towards them, to alert Tamlen of her presences she lets out a four note tune and he turns back in alarm and his eyes search the trees until he sees Rue perched in one of them, he smiles before turning back, Rue pulls the bowstring taunt and fires it just in front of the men charging down the hill and the let out a cry and stagger back, Rue leaps from the tree and lands near them and rolls out of cover and she already has reloaded her bow and it is pulled taunt at the humans

"We mean no harm!" One yells out as they cower back away from her and Tamlen who has finally appeared from the foliage, Rue narrows her eyes and makes the observation that they are farmers or some other labourer, maybe they are just peasants but she could never be sure, they aren't armed in any visible way and even if they were they would have attacked already.

"Then what do you intend, since you are in the forest" Rue asks letting curiosity colour her voice but she doesn't lower her weapon, nor does Tamlen

"We are running from a cave! We were attacked by some undead creatures and then we just ran as fast as we could!" One shouts out and I wince at the loudness of his voice, human voices always seemed to grate on her hearing a bit and since they were sensitive already means she could have done without the shouting

"Oh? And where is this cave?" Tamlen says in a patronizing tone, I roll my eyes at him, I never really understood his hate for humans, and they were simple folk just like elves really… Just without the pointy ears.

"To the East! Oh please let us go! We found this in the cave and there was more of it too! We would have picked it up if it weren't for all the undead" One of them says throwing a palm sized rock in Tamlen's direction, he catches it and lowers his weapon, from the corner of Rue's eye we can see his face is one of shock

"Elvish? This is written Elvish!" Tamlen exclaims before turning back to the humans raising his weapon again and looking at Rue

"What should we do with them, kill them?" Rue opens her mouth when one of the humans says

"Please don't kill us! We won't tell anyone were your camp is" Rue tilts her head to the side and then nods and they run past them away from their camp. Rue lowers her weapon and turns back to look at Tamlen with her hands on her hips

"Look Lethallin, you have really got to stop attacking humans" Rue says and Tamlen rolls his eyes and lowers his weapon

"Please, they are stupid shemlens" Rue folds her arms as she sheathes her bow

"Don't call them that!" Rue says wearily

"See? You are just looking for trouble with you soft spot for Shems" Rue scoffs

"I just treat them as people and please, trouble goes looking for me" Rue says as she laughs when Tamlen begins walking away from camp and the way the humans came from,

"Where are you going?" Rue says and he turns around

"To find that cave obviously" Tamlen says as if it is the most natural thing in the world

"But shouldn't we inform the Keeper-"

"For once in your life take a risk" Tamlen says as he stands there impatiently and Rue bites her lip as bad feelings settle in her stomach, she shakes them off

"Fine let go cave digging"

**A/N: So there we have it guys and I pooped! It is so late and still am begging for reviews if you don't a baby halla dies **** so review please! - Bexaday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Something Evil Lurks In This Place…**

**A/N: So, my readers, I know it has been a loooong time since I wrote a chapter, but here it is and I hope we are all ready for the Taint to attack our precious Warden **** I love Tamlen so much, and then he just goes and practically dies on me! Sometimes, I hate in-game relationships **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age series**

Rue cannot help but feel slightly… off. The cave was dark and eerie and she knew that this was a bad place to be, her feet adapting to the tiled floor, she was crouched over slightly, with her bow drawn slightly, her eyes scowering the shadows: her eyes casting over Tamlen every now and again, she was getting worried. Tamlen had insisted they went into the cave; it was like some hidden force was pushing him along. Like the Maker himself was altering his courses, and Rue had a feeling it wouldn't end nicely. Tamlen was snapping twigs as he tried to attempt to sneak and Rue's nerves were on edge and she jumped every time he snapped a twig. Rue flinched as he stepped on another twig and before she could get a better control over her words she whispered

"Lethallin, Art u na'din if you snap another twig!" Tamlen turns around and grins and Rue just scowls at him, as he begins to reply a flicker of movement in front of Tamlen startles her and she pulls the drawstring back and lets the arrow fly, it impales something as a dying hiss follows the arrow,

"Ma serannas Lethallin, I would have laid with the dead Elvhen, if it were not for skill with a Bor'assan I would be dead" Rue rolls her eyes, Tamlen was always over dramatic when they were children and since he had this strange obsession with her that most people put down to adoration. Still, her body still poised for sneaking, Rue crept over to the creature she shot and not to her surprise it was a giant spider, she focused harder on it and she pulled a vial out from her pack,

_Merrill would like this to study_

Rue smiled at the thought of the hair brained elf, she was always doing a hundred different jobs for the Keeper it seemed, and Rue had no idea how she kept up with it all. Rue squeezed some venom from the front fangs and the acid green substance slowly began to fill the conical flask. Rue scrunched her nose as the smell was of decomposing animals and that was more than enough for the weak hearted: Rue sighed as it seemed she was going to get nothing more from the spider and she released the fang and corked the flask and then carefully removed the arrow out the spider's enlarged forehead, she smiled as the shaft and arrowhead remained unaffected by the poison and the kill, she and Tamlen were quick to proceed on and the air grew more and more stagnant and smelled more like dead bodies, she scrunched her nose and turned to Tamlen, who seemed unfazed by the smell, she shook her head and took off to the room on the right, she paused at the doorway checking for traps before taking the next steps, Tamlen walked past her and as soon as he tried to take a step into the room her arm went out grasp his light tunic, she looked up to him and he sent a confused and puzzled look from his hazel eyes, she pointed towards an obvious trip wire

"Oh" Rue rolled her eyes before going in and examining it, her eyes narrowed, the trap was a simple trip-wire connected to either side of the wall and as her eyes followed the line you could see explosive powder waiting to be ignited by an falling match, she sighed and her dexterous fingers began to undo the intricate knot that held the ropes together, she wound some of the rope around her hand as she made her way to the match waiting to be ignited, she picked up the match and studied it, there was no obvious ways of igniting the match, no sand paper, nothing for it to rub against, she frowned. Had she forgotten something? She turned the match over with her thumb and index finger.

_By the Dread Wolf! Have I forgotten something?_

Then she saw it as it caught the light, a faint slivery marking on it meaning it could only be magic, Rue smiled grimly as she pocketed the match

"What is wrong Da'assan?" Tamlen asked and she turned around to meet his worried glance,

"Nothing Lethallin, I just have some questions for the Keeper now" I say as I turn away from him and look back into the room, it was bare apart from the grotty stone tiles and a chest in the far corner, Rue interest peeks and she warily makes her way towards the chest, she sheathes her bow and gets out a dagger, with one hand outstretched she reaches for the lock the other is held high ready for an oncoming attack

"Rue" Tamlen says in a warning tone and Rue just turns to him and frowns and sticks her tongue out

"Oh shush you! Let me have my fun and practise some more!" Tamlen lets out an agitated sigh and Rue smiles before going to her belt and picking out a lockpick, she studies the lock and she puts down the dagger and it grates on the stone; She rests her knees on the ground and with both hands she feels around for the right clicks after a few tense moments it pops open and Rue smiles

"And the Keeper keeps wondering where all of her things are going" Rue's smile broadens as she picks up a new shortsword, this one is the shape of a wave which eventually ends in a razor sharp end, it is a golden colour and it has a noise around it, like a hum. Rue stands fascinated by it and her finger goes to hold the shortsword in front of her but the tip cuts her finger and she winces as a drop of blood hits the floor, she grasps the handle and the room begins to shake. Rue feels something grasping at her ankle and she looks down to see a skeletal hand protruding out of the ground, Talmen lets out a yelp and he runs out. Rue cuts the hand off by the wrist and see looks up to see skeletons pouring out from the floor, panic begins to rise her as more and more hands grasp at her and she draws the sword back and smashes it into the skull of the nearest skeleton, with a groan it crumbles and falls to the ground in a pile of dust. The noise created by the undead is massive and Rue winces at the sound of creaking bones and clicking joints. Rue dodges to the left in time as an arrow files through and pierces the skull of a skeleton

"Trust you to start this commotion Lethallin!" Talmen yells and Rue just laughs as she begins to dart around their rusty blades, it was almost as if they were dancing as her new sword cuts easily through their bones, hacking limbs off as she dances around the room, flourishing them as she twisted and turned around them, as the last skeleton disintegrated, she turned to face Tamlen, who's eyes were wide as he just stares at him, her breathing slightly laboured as her chest moved up and down faster than normal, she was covered in a fine layer of bonemeal from the skeletons and her new dagger glowed that strange golden colour as it hung loosely by her side, her eyes were her only distinguishable feature in this light

_She truly is Otherworldly_

Tamlen thought as she let out soft laughter.

"Tamlen, don't look so surprised, I am tougher than I look" Rue said as she smirked and walked swaying her hips as she went passed Tamlen and straight into a hallway. Then Rue saw it, a statue, of one of their god's, but it made no sense. This was a human place, not an elven one, Rue frowned and stood there as Tamlen came over and Rue could see the childish fascination

"How is this possible? I have never seen written Elvish before!" Tamlen exclaims and he takes out the stone which the humans gave him

"Yes I know Lethallin, but what does it say?" Rue says as she looks at Tamlen's face as he studies the statue and wording on the information card.

"I do not know, I cannot read Elvish" Then Rue felt it, the hair on her neck stood up to a point where it was almost painful, the pain was like the loss of something, Rue could feel the memories beginning to resurface and it felt she was drowning, flailing and she couldn't get out of it, she couldn't breathe as the loneliness swamped her. Rue grasped Tamlen's arm and pulled him to her and into his arms she went and she breathed him in as it felt like the oxygen was back, Tamlen arms tightened around her. That was one of Rue's favourite things about Tamlen, he never questioned her actions, he just took them in his stride and for some reason, and she felt like she was going to lose him, just like she lost her parents

"Don't leave me" She whispered out breathed in his forest smell and she could feel his lips in her hair

"I don't plan on going anywhere yet" He said and she nodded before letting go of him and she took a step back and looked him in the eye

"I ar'lath you Tamlen" Rue says simply and Tamlen smiles

"I ar'lath you too" he says and she draws out her blades as they approach a door, Rue sneaks towards it and she can hear soft growls emitting from the other side of the door, chills run down her spine, it was bad and she knew it. Tamlen creeps up beside her and she nods and Rue kicks the door in only just to be able to dodge the massive sloth demon that comes barrelling at them, with a cry Rue begins to stab into the neck of the sloth demon and it manages to claw into her shoulder tearing the flesh almost to the bone, Rue grits her teeth as she keeps stabbing and after a few stabs she is shaken off and Rue sits up watching a few arrows fly and the creature slumps down dead. Rue breathing is heavy and she cannot take her eyes off that monstrous beast, she had never seen one of those before, blood drips down her arm but she doesn't stop it as her attention focuses on a mirror like object in front of them, Tamlen is already going up the steps, almost in a trance like way and the hairs on her neck begin to rise again, she whimpers as she can feel the evil around them, it is as if it is trying to smother them

"Tamlen, I think we should leave, we've got what we came here for" Rue says in a shaky voice

"Isn't it amazing? I think it is used for communication" Tamlen says as he extends his hand to it and Rue lets out a yelp and her gut is telling her to run and not to look back, so why isn't Tamlen sensing it?

"Tamlen don't touch it-"But it is too late he has his finger to it and it opens s dark purple ring and it hums

"I can see a castle, no a fort" Tamlen says and Rue cannot take it much more

"Tamlen stop! Do not make me come up there and drag you off it!" Rue yells and Tamlen touches it again and Rue begins to walk up the stairs when he begins to scream

"No, No! I don't want to see anymore! Rue! I can't look away!" Tamlen screams and Rue's heart beats frantically as she runs up the stairs, she has to reach him, she has to get them away from here, then she hears it, a sonic boom and she can feel herself getting propelled back and then it all goes dark.

A human's face appears in Rue's groggy vision and it is a well-aged face and his eyes are burning with sympathy

"I am so sorry" then it all goes dark again.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! I know you guys know what is going to happen next and we all know how sad it is… But I shall try and write another one soon, but for now I am so tired it is unreal so I hope this chapter is okay. Please Read and Review! - Bexaday**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Exile**

**A/N: I am so sorry guys I haven't updated in ages, but it is hard trying to remember all of the Lore and whatnot, so this will run alongside the storyline until we meet Lelianna, because that lady just threw me off my tracks ;) But in this one we will see a apart of Lelianna's capture because we haven't heard from her yet, so here we go!  
**

**Dicliamer: I do not own anything from the DA series.**

Somewhere in Orlais…

"Stop! I haven't done anything wrong! It was Marjolaine!" Lelianna yells as they drag her into a cell, why can they not see that she was set up?!

_I trusted Marjolaine too much! She took advantage; I am nothing but a stupid little girl!_

_You loved her, and you know I am right_

_But it doesn't make me feel any better, any less humiliated or hurt. You know what they do to Orleasian spies!_

_There is nothing you can do now_

Tears stream down Lelianna's face as they drag her into a cell, she tries to wriggle out of their grip but they are too strong, the skills that Marjolene taught her are now useless, and , depending on if the rumours are true to what they do to traitors is true, then she shall never see the light of day again. Fear courses through Lelianna as they stop and she can just about make out in the dark the empty cells, she struggles even more,

"Stop struggling, you traitorous bitch!" One of the guards yells and Lelianna can feel the tears brimming in her eyes, but she won't cry, not in front of them. Then something glints in the corner and Leliannas' eyes look over to it and it is a pair of eyes, the same pair of eyes that used to make her laugh and smile, the same eyes that could only belong to Marjolene,

"Marjolene! I will prove my innocence and I will find you!" Lelianna screams as they toss her into the cell and she falls down hitting her head on the ground, and she lets out a cry as it blurs her vision but she sits up and she can make out the retreating form of the guards as they lock the door and take the only light source with them, leaving Lelianna in darkness, she lets out a whimper as the wind picks up and it goes through all of her clothes and chills her to the bone, she shivers as she brings up her knees, she never thought that see again, the gaze she once desired on herself was now one that gives her crippling pain, she flinched as the glint of her eyes was soon followed by Marjolene. Lelianna had never felt this combination of emotions, she wanted to kill Marjolene, but she also wanted to cry as Marjolene was the only person she trusted and she knew that and she betrayed it, but the worse part? Lelianna still loved her.

"My dear, sweet Lelianna, why did you sell them our secrets? Now they are going to have to kill you" Marjolene said sweetly, Lelianna was horrified, this woman was supposed to love her,

"Why?" Lelianna managed to choke out as she curled up against the wall as she tried to cover herself from the biting wind as she clutched at her clothes and tried to get them to cover her bare arms.

"Because, my little Lelianna, you got too nosy, and now you are going to suffer" Marjolene said as she smirked at Lelianna and all that she could feel was horror and disgust for the women in front of her, she felt so... Empty now, it was like Marjolene has ripped out her heart and she just felt empty,

"I thought you loved me" Lelianna croaked out as a tears began to fall down her cheeks, she couldn't stop them, and Marjolene just laughed and she knelt down and she put her hand through the bar and she extended it to touch Lelianna's knee, but she flinched away,

"Oh Lelianna! After all these years you still make me laugh! I was playing the game, oh and how you enjoyed playing the game Lelianna!" Marjolene says as she clasps her hands together and her eyes glowing with mirth, but Lelianna's stomach feels like it has dropped through the ground, and more tears flow, yes she did enjoy playing the game, but she thought that what they had was real,

_It wasn't apart of the game, no, it couldn't have been, I thought she loved me, she must have, we did so much together, it cannot have been a lie. Not after everything._

_She must have played you the entire time. But why?_

"Because we are one and the same! We always have been! You love the game, but, you lost Lelianna, you will never beat me, nobody will ever know what happened to Lelianna, the great bard and spinner of tales, and let's not forget your new title, Traitor to Orlais" Marjolene says with a satisfied smile and she looks at Lelianna with a look of pride, Lelianna has never felt more sick,

"I will never be like you" She whispers and Marjolene pauses and anger stirs in Leianna's gut, she isn't like Marjolene, she could never trade secrets, she enjoyed the game but she never once made the person suffer or be unhappy in the final moments.

"But don't you see? You are already like me! You enjoy enticing strangers into your bed, you know your power and you used it to your full advantage, you are exactly like me" Lelianna shook her head furiously, letting the tears spray around her, no, NO! She could never be like her, never, she looked into Marjolene's eyes and she saw something which she could not recognize then but now she knew it was the forever coldness and maliciousness that suffocated Marjolene's blackened heart and for a while she let it affect her own heart,

_How foolish of me, _Lelianna thought bitterly, and then Marjolene's hand struck out like a viper and she grasped Lelianna's neck, and Lelianna struggled against her vice grip and Marjolene pulled her against the bars causing her head to smash into the iron bars making them vibrate and Lelianna looked into her eyes and she saw such anger and hate that it caused fear to go through her and she struggled like a dying animal in her grip and her head still rung with the sound of metal against flesh as a lump began to form on her head and Lelianna's tongue felt thick and heavy, she was helpless and Marjolene knew it

"But if you ever manage to get out or escape, I will hunt you down and I will end your life myself, do you understand my Lelianna?" Marjolene whispered into Lelianna's ear, the voice that used to cause such pleasurable chills to travel through her, now caused paralyzing fear, Lelianna stopped struggling and she tried to speak but her tongue was so heavy, Marjolene got impatient and she push Lelianna away only to pull her back harder against the bars, making another vibration to go through her head, she bit her tongue and blood oozed into her mouth as darkness danced around her vision

"Answer me!" She whispered furiously and somehow Lelianna managed to nod and she let go and Lelianna fell backwards and unable to catch herself properly, her hand went out and she landed awkwardly causing a loud crunch to be heard, she let out a yelp of pain and the guards came running down and Marjolene stood up and she whipped her cloak around her and she took one last look at her and gave her a malicious smirk,,

"I will be watching you my dear Lelianna" and before Lelianna could even begin to open her mouth she melted into the shadows. Lelianna let out a sigh of relief as the darkness began to recede around her vision, a bright light shone into her cell and she squinted and looked up and the guards opened the cell door and she scrambled backwards

_Please don't let the rumours be true_

"You stupid bitch! What have you done to yourself?!" One guard yelled as they entered the cell and they cornered her, Lelianna tried her hardest not to whimper as frustration and hope stirred in her gut, maybe she could escape, but she was injured and it was two against one. One of them bent down and roughly grasped her chin and she fought against his grip but he held her head with both hands

"Stop struggling whore! Bring the torch closer" the torch got closer as she could feel the heat from it almost burning her as it got closer, but it didn't stop getting closer and they put it on her neck and a searing pain goes through Lelianna and she cannot stop the scream that leaves her mouth and she tries to break free of their grasp but the guard that is holding onto her head is straddling her, they laugh and they take it away and all you can smell is burning flesh, tears forming her eyes as her neck burning with an unknown heat and pain, the torch is thrown in the corner and a hand comes down on her face and it slaps her hard enough to stop her screaming

"Shut up you whiny slut! We will give you something to scream about" Lelianna has never been more frightened than now, but he lets go of her head and leans back and he begins to fiddle with his breaches fear courses through Lelianna, she won't let that happen.

_It is now or never,_ she clenches her good hand into a fist and she sits up and punches him in the face in one fluid motion, he rolls off her and she jumps to her feet as her head pounds and the vibration still courses through her head, she staggers slightly before she manages to ignore the pounding in her head and kick the other guard in the crotch and he doubles over, and before she knows it she is running out of the cell and she doesn't stop, she can hear the alarm going off, but she doesn't stop, a sense of hope fills her lungs as her legs just keep going and going, and a sense of freedom fills her and she feels like she is soaring, until she runs across a plain and then she hears the sickening crunch of a bear trap before she felt it, she falls to the ground, arms flailing and another bear trap goes off and pain radiates down her arm and she looks up and the spikes digging through her arm she lets out a moan, as she tries to moves her legs and agony rips through her and she manages to cut off her scream but not soon enough as she can hear feet on the ground,

_I have to get away, fast,_

_That is going to hurt you know, a lot more than anything you have experienced_

Lelianna grits her teeth as she reaches up with her good hand, thankfully that wasn't the one that got caught and she presses her arm further into the trap and you can hear her flesh tearing even more and she bites down hard on her teeth and she lets out a low groan, she is breathing hard and a sweat is starting to form on her forehead, she takes a deep breath and she grabs the other half bear trap she takes a deep breath and she pulls it as hard as possible, she wishes she could scream but she can't otherwise they will find her, she keeps pulling and you can hear the trap flex open and she relaxes slightly as tears fall down her face, then she slowly pulls her arm off it and she lets out a long moan and she flexed it and winced as her hand movements were slow and clumsy

_But at least it is free from the trap_

_Shut up! I need to concentrate_

Lelianna sits up and she tries to draw her leg in but it is nearly impossible as it clamps around the front of her leg, she takes a deep breath and she lifts her hand to wipe the sweat off her brow, and she winces as pain burns through her veins causing her to wipe blood onto her face, Lelianna blink rapidly as she tried to clear the tears from her eyes and then she heard the feet getting closer,

_Thank the Maker it is nightime, it gives me more time to get away_

Her hand rest on the leg clamp and she curled her fingers around the cruel metal, she paused slightly,

_I mustn't scream, I cannot scream otherwise they will find me_

Her hand yanked at the clamp and she let out a scream as brushed past her fibia and it sharp edges scrape at the bone, the trap was much harder than the other one and Lelianna's vision was starting to fade the pain was too much, she didn't know how much more she could take, then the trap snapped open and her scream got even louder and then she shut her mouth and she could hear the footsteps running towards her, she pulled her leg off the trap without making a sound even if inside it was killing her, she was determined to make no sound, well, not anymore sound, she was supposed to be a bard for the Maker's sake!

_Now all you have to do is stand up_

_Be quiet!_

Lelianna rested on her good hand; she thought it would be easier to do this as quickly as possible. She gulped and she try to stand in one fluid motion but her leg burned worse than any fire, and her arm gave out as she attempted to stand up, she had never felt so much pain, and then she feels wetness on her face, she looks up and the rain begins to pour down, and it soothes her burn on her neck, but she raises her hand to it and she can still feel the heat radiating out of it. Lelianna grimaces, why did Marjolene condemn her to this?! Hatred stirred in her gut and she forced herself to stand no matter how much it hurt. A rumble of thunder blares through the sky and Lelianna limps away, looking at the ground, trying to avoid more bear traps, she looks back and she can see two shapes in the distance and they are rapidly gaining on her,

_By the Maker no! I am not going back there!_

_Then you better pick up the pace if you want to outrun them_

Lelianna begins to run, no matter the pain she is in, it makes the edges of her vision tinge with blackness, but she cannot pass out here, no , that would be a fate worse than death. The rain is pouring down now and Lelianna's hair is stuck to her face and her clothes make it even harder to run, her wounds are burning and stinging like the hot licks of fire, and she can feel it in her gut that she won't make it. Then the footsteps are so loud now, she slows down a lot and they catch up,

"You stupid bitch, you think you could outrun us?!" They say and she can feel a hand beginning to reach for her and she stops and ducks down and they keep running in the now slippery ground and the stumble as they try to stop, she kicks one of them knocking him over, the other manages to turn round just as she swings her fist and he his hand engulfs her fist and he begins to crush it and she cries out as he forces her to her knees,,

"You will never escape, traitor" He spits out and he releases her hand and then his fist collides with her head and she flops to the side, there is nothing she can do as they kick her, she loses count and all she can do is pray to the Maker for it to stop, she doesn't even feel the pain anymore, then suddenly all their kicking stops and they pick her up by her arms and drag her on her knees through the mud, she grits her teeth as it jerks at her arm and leg, she can taste blood in her mouth and her face aches as she can feel the bruises forming on her body. They take her to a different cell this time, and this one is indoors but they don't chuck her in, Lelianna can barely sense anything or feel anything that isn't fear, they drag her in and they dump her on the floor and she yelps as her leg sends pin pricks of pain through her, then she looks at the guards, they are pulling at some chains on the walls and they walk back over to her and they force her into a kneeling position, Lelianna doesn't even fight anymore, she just prays for it to be over. They pull her arms away from her as they cuff her hands and they pull the chain taunt, causing her forearm to burn in pain, but she doesn't care and she just closes her eyes as a tear escapes, what did she do to Marjolene to make her hate her so much? The guards laugh,

"Goodnight bitch, we will see you nice and early" They close the door and there is no light and no windows, the silence is suffocating and the darkness strangles her, Lelianna begins to hyperventilate, It is so dark that she can barely see herself, and then she hears it, Marjolene laugh, but that isn't possible, Lelianna scolds herself, you know that isn't possible, this room is locked and sealed, no one can get in.

_Or out_

Tears fall more heavily down Lelianna face, she never wanted this, she never thought that Marjolene would betray her; she thought Marjolene loved her, but she didn't and that thought destroyed Lelianna's heart.

Somewhere in Fereleden…

Rue slowly opened her eyes, and a wave of the worst nausea as she began to sit up, and it took every amount of her will not to be sick, she takes a deep breath and her eyes look around and she is inside her caravan, she frowns slightly and then she remembers, the cave, that _thing _that attacked her, her hand reaches up to her shoulder and she winces as she reaches round to touch it an she can feel the indents of teeth marks in her shoulder

_I should have been more careful, _

Rue looks up and her eyes search the caravan for Tamlen, but she cannot find him, Rue frowns and then it hits her, the Eluvian, Tamlen touched the Eluvian and something happened, Rue's heart begins to increase and cold sweat builds on her forehead,

_No he cannot be gone, he can't, he promised me._

My breathing gets shallow and Rue's heart seizes in desperation and she swings her legs off the side and she storms out of the caravan, ignoring the nausea that runs through her

"Tamlen?!" Rue yells and all of the elves turn to face her, but she cannot see him, nor can she hear him, and fear courses through her, she turns around and she still cannot see him, her heart is in her mouth, she spins around and around and she cannot stop the thought that her might be dead, then a hand is on her arm and she looks up and she see a human man, well she guesses it is because her folk do not grow hair on their face, even the city elves don't. His eyes are focused and sharp as a blade even though they are friendly and soft, they are slightly crinkled around the eyes and his hair had some grey filtering through it but his grip was firm and gentle,

"I am sorry this happened to you, but I only found you, your friend is missing and most likely-"Horror sets in Rue's gut as she could see Tamlen all alone in the woods, stranded, injured, maybe worse,

"Grey Warden may I remind you that I am the Keeper here and she is in my care" Keeper Malerthari appears from her caravan and Rue's eye flicker to the Keeper and the Keeper brow creases with sadness as she looks at Rue

"Da'len, I am so Abelas, Tamlen is… missing, this Grey Warden found you and brought you here, you were gravely injured Da'len, only my magic could save you" the Keeper says, the horror and anger twists into one in Rue's gut

_I cannot believe this he must be alive, I would know if he was dead, wouldn't I?_

Confusion, and she wrenched her arm out of his grip and it jerked her shoulder and pain burned through her she gritted her teeth as a wave of nausea went through her and she staggered back into her caravan, her eyes flickered back up to the Grey Warden, and his eyes were full of understanding, she spoke through gritted teeth

"I know he isn't dead! Lethallan wouldn't leave me, he was my Falon!"Rue shouts as she moves closer to the Warden and then she frowns as she can picture Tamlen infront of her, his sandy hair falling over his eyes before he got it cut, the way his mouth quirked up when he smiled, and the way he held her so tenderly when he placed kisses on her lips. She sighed and she muttered

"He was more than my Falon…" she muttered as a tear built in her eye, but she battered it away, she hadn't cried since her parents had been murdered and she wasn't going to now over whether he was dead or not, she would find him, she had to. The Grey Warden rubbed her arm affectionately and she flinched away from him, it wasn't that he was a human or the fact he was male, it was the fact she didn't want comfort, she looked up at him

"It isn't anything personal Grey Warden, I just don't want to be comforted, I just want to find him, dead or alive, to bring him home" Rue said and he nodded in understanding, then her eyes went back to the Keeper

"Keeper, what do you wish of me?" Rue said, she has only felt such emptiness or loss when she lost her parents,

_I guess I really did love Tamlen_

_As a brother or as a friend?_

_I don't know, he was a bit of both, he was the only suitor that would have me for who I am_

_But what about Merril? What is she to you?_

_I love Merril, she is my very being and I will always love her, but I cannot marry her, it isn't accepted and she is the Keeper's First, and I am trouble_

_But she loves you; you know that, she would do anything for you_

_I know, that's what worries me_

Rue stares patiently at Malerthari and she looks gravely at Rue

"The evil I tried to rid of, isn't one I can rid you of, it is the taint that the Darkspawn carry, look for Tamlen and if you do, bring him home, then leave with the Warden, he can save your life" Malerthari says and Rue's stomach twists, she doesn't want to leave and the Keeper knows that, she looks into Malerthari eyes and she can see such sorrow. The Keeper raised her, when no one else would and she was like a mother to her

"If that is what you wish Keeper than it shall be done" Rue says as she keeps her tone neutral and she turns away from the Keeper and back into the caravan.

**A/N: Aw poor Rue and Lelianna, they will find each other eventually, most likely in the next… 2 chapters? So they will meet eventually. Thanks for reading – Bexaday x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Goodbye**

**A/N: This took me forever to actually write because third person isn't my speciality but here it is and I hope you like it – Bexaday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the DA series**

Rue couldn't stop walking after what Malerthari said; she wants Rue to leave, but how could she say that and not expect her to be annoyed? First it was her parents and now this; everything has been stripped from her, piece by piece. Rue walked through the camp, her home and she would not stop, not until she got to Merrill's caravan. Merrill understood that she and Tamlen were close, infact she knew that Tamlen would be the one she ended up marrying because her and Merrill weren't allowed to marry due to the morals of dalish culture, even if the Keeper allowed it. Tears began to well up in Rue's eyes as she caught sight of Merrill's caravan. Rue's hands clenched as anger ran through her, she didn't want this, she didn't want to leave and she defiantly wasn't going to lose Tamlen to a mirror! She gritted her teeth as she reached the foot of the door and knocked on the door. She stood there as patiently as she could as she tried to block out the sounds surrounding her, the rhythmic sounds of Master Ilen shaping some kind of metal, the bleats of the Halla and the idle chatter of other clanfolk. But how could they not understand that Tamlen was gone and none of them were doing anything to get him back! She ground her teeth together as the first tear fell, and Merrill's door opened to reveal her wide eyed friend,

"Oh Rue, I am so sorry" Rue looks down at the ground, her throat is dry but somehow a whimper leaves her throat and Merrill's hands sneaks out and they wrap around her and drag her into her caravan just in time as she let out another heart wrenching sob as she clung to Merrill, She should've made sure her and Tamlen hadn't gone into that cave, she could have done something to prevent him going and Rue knew it. Rue felt so empty without Tamlen, it was like all the laughter had been sucked out of her and she couldn't stop the tears which began to pour down her face as Merrill just held her, Rue hadn't cried like this since her parents died. Merrill stroked Rue's hair as she held her and closed her own eyes as tears tumbled down her cheeks,

"Just let it all out Rue, just let it all go"

Meanwhile at the Ferelden Border…

"Please, you have to let me in!" Lelianna begged the guard, she could not go back to Orlais and she was tired, just so tired of never finding somewhere safe to sleep, she would never be able to sleep until she knew that Marjolene would leave her alone. There could only be one place of sanctuary that Marjolene wouldn't look at and that was the Chantry, Marjolene was always a non-believer and that, in Lelianna's eyes could be the only form of some kind of safety from her. Lelianna's heart cramped painfully, she wish that Marjolene hadn't betrayed her just to save her own skin, she truly thought Marjolene really loved her, but Lelianna was an exception to the game, because when they were together everything just felt right, and what feels right cannot be a lie, can it? The guard looked harder at her with sad eyes as the wind whipped through her long red hair and she pulled the robe tighter around her as she could feel the cold seeping into her bones and it was like being in that cell again, a chill went up Lelianna's spine, they were probably the worst days of her life ad now she fleeing from the country she once called home because she was a traitor. Bile rose up in Lelianna's mouth, she was no traitor! It was all Marjolene's fault! The guard came closer to her and his ale coated breath coated her as she tried her hardest not to lean away from him

"I said, we cannot allow you to enter Fereleden, you Orliasan scum" he pat and anger rose up with Lelianna and she unsheathed the shiv that was tucked inside of her robes and she jammed it into his stomach as hard as possible, the guards eyes bulged and a gasp left his mouth and he leaned into Lelianna, Lelianna barely managed to hold him up right as her weary body bristled with pain and she ground her teeth together , she didn't want to kill him, afterall her was only doing his job, But Lelianna knew sacrifices had to be made. She twisted the knife and she could hear his last shuddering breath

"Maker forgive me for what I have done, May you find peace at the Makers side" She whispered as he slumped down dead in her arms and she dragged him into the dim lit outpost and placed him in a chair looking out towards the boarder, a glimmer of hope went through Lelianna, soon she could be safe and not have to worry about Marjolene finding her. Soon, she thought as she limped out of the outpost and further into Fereleden land for safe harbour following the road which led her through and out of the Kokari Wilds and into Lothering, well that is what the post said, Lelianna tightened the robes around her weak form and slowly began to make her way through the Wilds. Because resting was not an option for her, not until she was safe.

Somewhere in the Forest…

Rue cries had slowly become sniffles then to stopping completely, urgency filled her as she opened her eyes, Rue must have fallen asleep in Merrill's arms, not that it was the first time that had happened but she had never felt so lost without Tamlen, her heart clenched painfully as she remembered what happened within the cave, her eyes began to smart slightly and she detangled herself from Merrill's embrace and sat on the side of the bed,

"No more tears" she murmured to herself as she shook her head as she stood from the bed and went over to the washing basin and she began to clean the tear stains that ran down her face, and she peered at herself in the mirror, her mahongy brown hair was messy and a little bit of shine had gone from it, her eyes which were normally a earthy green with a yellow centre were dull and her skin seemed paler, she frown as ran her hand through her hair, could this be because of Tamlen's death? She shrugged and she looked at her right arm and followed the tribal patterns with her eyes, she still didn't understand everything that had happened that day. It was so surreal and otherworldly, much like the mirror she and Tamlen found. A stirring from the bed snapped her from her thoughts and she turned and looked at drowsy Merrill, she smiled as Merrill's eyes reached hers,

"Wha?" Merrill said and Rue let loose a soft laugh and went over to the bed and sat down next to Merrill before placing a hand on Merrill's warm cheek as a blush spread onto her cheeks and looked into her big deep green eyes

"You fell asleep Lethallin, so did I" Merrill sighed and relaxed as she leaned into Rue's hand and she lightly touched Rue's wrists sending lightning bolts up her arm

"How are you feeling Rue?" Merrill asked and Rue looked away from Merrill, Rue wanted to find Tamlen, but she couldn't do it on her own she would need help, more precisely, she needed Merrill's help

"I need to find him, I need to bring him home" Rue whispered and Merrill's hand came up and cupped her cheek bringing her focus back to Merrill

"Of course Rue, whatever you need" Merrill says softly and Rue smiles before frowning with worry

"Will you come with me, I don't think I can do this alone" Rue croaks out and Merrill brings her lips to Rue's and slowly kisses her before pulling away slowly and re-cupping her face

"Did you even need to ask?," Merrill says and Rue smiles as a tears builds in her eye "We will find him together"

**A/N: Sorry guys that this is a short chapter but I really wanted to get this out there! I have no idea when the next one will be so you know… review and thank for reading this and supporting my story - Bexaday**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Elusive Prey**

**A/N: I am so sorry guys that it has taken me so long to update this story, it seems I have neglected it and I am super sorry about that. So I am writing for this story again. But a quick thanks to all of you for waiting so patiently and you should know that I have fast forwarded to where they revisit the mirror, but it is just going to be Merrill and Rue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age**

"Rue, I don't think he is here" Merrill says softly as Rue continued to walk past the recently shattered remains of the mirror, Rue could feel desperation clawing at her from the inside as her breathing rate increased,

"He has to be here! This is where it happened!" Rue said impatiently as the Grey Warden made his way back towards them as he cleaned his blood on the fur of the demon that lay dead on the floor. Rue began to search through the rubble that littered the room, Merrill turned to the Grey Warden in distress as her face crumbled in distress.

"I only found you when I came into this room, admittedly it had less darkspawn but there was no one else here" The Grey Warden say as Rue whirls around to face him and her eyes glow menacingly and her posture crouches over slightly.

"Then you weren't looking hard enough!" She say before turning back to the mirror fragments and she begins to walk towards it and Merrill tries to grab her arm, Merrill knows that they won't be able to find anything, she can feel it in her gut and she knows that Rue can too. Rue storms up the steep steps and towards the shards of fragmented glass and she falls to her knees. Merrill goes to rush up to her but the Warden stops her,

"Let her have this moment, she has lost him to the taint, let her grieve" Merrill nods at his words and stands still as she watches Rue just stare down at the fragments of mirror.

Rue's hand gently rests next to the glass and she strokes it with almost a loving gesture and tears form in her eyes blurring her vision as she traces one of the jaggered edges of a slim bit of mirror fragment

"You took him from me" she whispers to the glass as the tear rolls down her cheek and her gut clenches as anger rises within her and she can feel her body twitching with the effort to remain calm. Rue clenches her hand around the glass and tears clog her throat,

"He wasn't yours to take, he was my friend, he was more than that and you…you _stole _him from me" Rue whispers and she clenches the glass tighter in her palm, the pain is so little compared to how her heart feels that she can barely feel it biting into her skin as more tears run down her cheeks mixing with the tainted mirror and the blood flowing down the shard onto the ground. Rue grits her teeth to stop herself from screaming. Rue's entire being begins to twitch as it holds in the emotions just waiting to burst out of her, when the sun falls through the hole in the cave, bathing her in its light. Rue takes a deep breath as the sun warms her and she lets all the emotion settle down a barrier that she puts between her and the world. Rue opens her eyes and looks into the empty frame of the mirror, wishing she could have stopped him, or done anything differently. Tamlen didn't deserve this fate.

"I will find you Lethallin, even if it kills me" she says quietly as she tightens her hold on the shard of tainted glass and she can hear it cracking slightly. Rue feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks up to see Merrill smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go back home Rue" Rue nods and only with Merrill's help does she find the strength to leave the site of the broken mirror.

**In Lothering Chantry…**

Lelianna stumbled into the Chantry about a week ago.

She had only been strong enough to leave her bed two days ago. No Sister of the Chantry questioned what happened to her; they only wished that she had a fast recovery.

Lelianna, couldn't help but feel a sense of security when she was here, Mother Hannah had helped her heal her wounds, better than Lelianna could have ever done, and the best part is that they asked no questions, none on where she had been or what she had done to receive those wounds and that gave Lelianna a sense of peace that she hadn't felt in such a long time and she allowed herself to recover and try to block out those memories. Lelianna let out a groan as her whole body ached after days of travel when wounded drained her completely. Lelianna knew she would be safe from Marjolene here, in Ferelden in a Chantry. Lelianna stretched and tried not to wince as she could feel the scabs cracking. And she stood up and put on her Chantry gown and looked into the mirror in her room. Nobody knew of her past here, of all the things she had done because Marjolene wanted her to. _To play the game Lelianna is like dancing in the fire _Marjolene said to her when they first played the game. Lelianna's heart cramped as she thought of Marjolene, she did love her and a part of Lelianna knew she would never be able to let her go.

**Back at the Dalish Camp…**

"You need to be more careful Da'len" Keeper Malerthari said as she removed the glass with a cloth and placed it on the table and went back to her hand to examined the damage, Rue just nodded aimlessly and continued to stare at the item the Keeper kept on the wall, she didn't care about her hand, all she could think of was the guilt of Talmen's death hanging over her head and it was heavy in her heart. He was everything to her, he wasn't like Merrill, he wasn't the love of her life but the Keeper would never allow hers and Merrill's marriage to happen. So she thought it would be better to marry Tamlen, her best friend and her safety and now he had been torn away from Rue like every other important person in her life.

"Merrill!" The Keeper shouted and Rue turned as she heard Merrill's frenzied footsteps and Merrill came storming into the tent. Merrill's eye meet Rue's before meeting the Keepers,

"Yes Keeper?" Merrill said and I watched her fingers twitch slightly and Rue smiled. Merrill always did this when she was nervous or anticipating something, the Keeper turned her attention back to the deep wound on Rue's hand

"Can you discard that piece of glass? Take it deep into the woods, it has already taken one clan member from us, we don't want its poison here" Merrill frowned and picked up the shard of glass and examined it.

"But Keeper, could it be used to help locate-"

"No, get it away from our clan, it is tainted Da'len and we cannot afford to lose another" Merrill sighs impatiently and takes it and leaves the tent and Rue watches her leave

"That child is too curious, even for an elf" she murmurs and Rue laughs

"That she is, but I wouldn't have her any other way" Rue says with the first smile on her lips since entering the cave, Malerthari looks up at her face and smiles but her eyes don't match her smile, instead they hold a sadness that Rue has never seen before.

"You really love her don't you Da'len?" Malerthari asks and Rue answer without even thinking about it

"Yes I do Keeper" Rue says as she blushes and looks away, Rue's heart cramps, she knows what the Keeper is going to say

"You have to leave with the Warden Da'len, you are dying from the taint, you know that don't you?" Rue's lips form a tight line

"Yes, I can feel it running in my veins, but I don't want to leave the clan Keeper, is there no other way?"

"No Da'len, you must leave. We cannot watch you die here, not when there is a better alternative out there. You have always been the one venturing into towns mixing with Shemlens, you will be fine" Malerthari says as she leans back and puts down the needle and thread and she begins to summon up her magic when Rue puts her hand out and stops her.

"No I want to remember why I left, the reason why Tamlen is gone. I just want to remember everything" Rue says and her voice begins to break slightly. Malerthari cups her face in her well-worn hands and stares into Rue's mystical green orbs.

"You will never forget us Da'len, the Dalish way can never be forgotten, and we live in your heart and sing in your soul and run through your blood. You are one of us no matter where you go, where you live and what you decide to do. You are Dalish" she says and wipes away the tears running down Rue's face and Rue smiles slightly before pulling away.

"Just… look after Merrill, make sure she is safe and happy for me, please?" Rue asks and the Keeper nods as she begins to dress the wound.

**Deep in the Forest…**

Merrill holds the mirror and looks at it; she knows she should get rid of it. Merrill has dug a hole in the ground and she just needs to place it down but she can't. Merrill wants to help Rue so much, she loves her and would do anything for her and if she can find Tamlen and stop the sickness spreading through Rue's body maybe then she can stop this. Maybe then when Merrill is Keeper she can talk of how her ancestors lived by using knowledge from this shard of glass. Merrill ponders this before shaking her head and she places it in the ground and covers it up and she stands up and looks over it before marking it. Merrill doesn't know why she marked it but right now all that is important is getting back to Rue.

**Inside the Dalish Camp…**

Rue walks out of the tent feeling more at peace than she has in a while only to be stopped by the Warden.

"We leave tomorrow Rue, it is a long journey to Ostagar" Rue wants to punch him, he is the reason she is leaving her home, but she has to be polite, bad manners never get you anywhere apart from a bruise and sleeping in the cold her mother taught her.

"Thank you for informing me Warden, I shall be ready then" he nods and moves from Rue's path as she enters her caravan and she gathers some paper and a inkwell and feather and begins to write a letter to Merrill, explaining everything that she never could and will now never get the chances to, she wipes the tear forming in her eye and continues to write every thought and feeling down.

**Hours later…**

Rue stretches up as she finally finishes the letter, it took a long time to write everything but she finally managed it and just as time as her ears pick up on the sound of footfalls and her hands clasp around the dagger on the desk and she hears the cautious footsteps and Rue tenses

"Rue? Are you here?" Merrill calls out and Rue relaxes and picks up the knife and places it in her boot

"Yeah I am back here, give me a second Lethallan" Rue calls out and she folds up the letter and carries it with her to the entrance, she needs to give this to the Keeper to give to Merrill once she is gone. Rue pushes the letter into a sealed container and she sees Merrill and gives her a tight smile. I drop down past her and she frowns

"Where are you going" Merrill says and Rue turns back to her and points at the letter, Merrill doesn't need to know everything yet.

"I need to give this to the Keeper" Rue says as she begins to make her way to the Keepers tent,

"Da'len enter, I can hear you out there" Rue smiles as she enters the tent and her eyes adjust to the darkness inside of the tent and she walks in and towards the Keeper, her gut twisting with nerves as she clutches the sealed container and Rue opens it again and sits down on the chair opposite the Keeper

"Keeper, I would like you to give this to Merrill, after I have left?," Rue swallows on the lump forming in her throat and fights the feeling that she is leaving Merrill "It is going to be so hard for her, so I wrote her this letter, it explains… everything for her and it is for only her to see. Please will you give it to her for me? It would mean the world to me" Rue says as she fiddles with the other necklace she wears, the one that she crafted herself under her father's careful eye when she was younger, Rue's eyes go to meet the Keeper's and they hold such sadness.

"Of course Da'len" Rue gives a sad smile and takes off the necklace and puts it into the container with the letter and reseals it before handing it to Malerthari

"Ma Serannas Keeper" Malerthari nods and Rue leaves and hurries back to her caravan only to find Merrill sat there waiting patiently, Rue smiles as she watches Merrill take everything in around her as if it was the first time, her hair blowing slightly in the cool evening wind and her wide green eyes looking everywhere. Rue stands in front of her hands on her hips and Merrill's gaze slowly falls onto Rue and she blushes

"I didn't see you there Lethallan" Rue laughs before jumping up the small ledge into her caravan,

_tonight has to be special, it will more than likely be our last night together _ Rue thinks and her mood lowers but she begins to pull things from her draws like a spare pair of clothes and her hair brush and she turns back to Merrill who has her eyebrow cocked and hands on hip and Rue cannot help but slowly take in Merrill from her feet to her face and Rue lets her eyes meet Merrill's and the elf blushes under Rue's gaze, Rue brushes past her and lets her body touch Merrill's slightly before pausing to whisper in her ear

"We are going to yours Merrill for a sleepover, I just love our sleepovers, don't you Merrill?" Rue says licking the shell of Merrill's ear and Rue watches as the elf shivers before walking to Merrill's caravan which is far out away from the rest of the clan's caravans and tents, due to her being Malerthari First she needed quiet to study the folklore and the old ways of magic, and that wasn't on Rue's or Merrill's mind right now.

Merrill walks slightly behind Rue as they reach Merrill's door Rue is turned around and pressed hard against the door and before she has time to protest Merrill's lips are on hers and she savours this moment she has with Merrill as it is surely her last. Rue pulls away and looks into Merrill's eyes as her thumb glides over her cheek whilst the other remains fisted in her hair.

"I love you Merrill" Rue says to her and Merrill freezes and Rue feels like she has done the wrong thing until Merrill's face smiles and she leans against her forehead,

"I love you too" Tears run down Rue's face as she brings the lips crashing back together. Rue knows this will be there last night together and she plans to remember it.

**Back in Lothering Chantry…**

"Mother I swear my dream…it was a vision from the Maker! I it must have been even the old gnarled ugly bush has bloomed a single beautiful rose! It must be a sign from the-" The Mother of the Chantry halted Lelianna's ramblings, Lelianna was almost fully recovered now, and with recovery came questions as a cloister sister, well one that had not taken her vows yet. Mother Hannah sighed as she listened to another one of the Orlesian's crazy theories that seemed so unrealistic and far-fetched that Mother Hannah could not grasp how she came to such wild accusations.

"Lelianna, these dreams are nothing more than your imagination overreacting to the trauma of the wounds you have sustained" Lelianna wanted to tell her it was nothing to do with that but she knew it would get her nowhere, she sighed. Lelianna knew the other sisters thought she was crazy although the villagers seemed to like her, especially a girl called Bethany who always seemed to want to hear more about the Bard's life before the Cloister or how she decided to join the Chantry. No matter what she told the girl she never told her the truth behind her nature of joining the Chantry. It was to heal, to recover from the damage Marjolene managed to cause on Lelianna, but Lelianna knew that she was safe here but she could feel it in the wind.

Something was coming for them, yet no one listened, just like Mother Hannah right now. Lelianna sighed and nodded

"Yes of course Mother Hannah, I am sorry for disturbing you" Lelianna said and walked out of the Chantry and looked around at the village. It was strange how a pair of robes and a building can make you feel safer, but Lelianna could still feel the power of the unforeseen looking down upon the tiny village of Lothering. Lelianna just hoped she would be ready when the time comes.

**The next morning in the Dalish Camp…**

Rue had finally packed her things, with the help of a verytearful Merrill. Merrill knew what was going to happen and helped her pack and for once Rue was happy that someone wanted to help her, because she didn't know if she was even strong enough to leave the second home that she ever known. Rue sighed and pushed all her emotions away and began to erect barriers around her, she didn't want to feel so that's what she is determined to do and begins to build up walls all around her.

"Da'len. Are you ready?" The Keeper voice fills her eyes and she takes on last scan of her caravan before nodding, she has all of her possessions back in tight to the pack on her back but the sword she and Tamlen found is hanging at her hip alongside her steel blue hunting knife. This was it, this was her life and it was all about to change because of some taint that she had come into contact with all because of those humans in the forest and Tamlen's curiosity. Rue's heart cramped as she thought of him. She had let him die, it was her fault and his death hounded her every minute of the day. Rue began to make her way past all of her clanfolk and they had tears running down their faces and she couldn't help but begin to cry as they hugged her and told her to keep strong. She smiled before reaching Merrill who looked like she was about to break down any second. Rue's green eyes dulled as they met Merrill's pale green ones.

"Merrill" Rue whispered and Merrill launched herself at Rue and held her tight and Rue clung to her as more tears escaped down her face, after a few minutes she leaned back and cupped Rue's face

"Be careful, and safe, and don't get hurt. Just remember me? Okay?" Merrill said in a sad tone and Rue cupped Merrill's face and searched her eyes

"How could I forget you? You have been so… I cannot even think of a word to describe it, but I cannot believe I am never coming back, be happy Merrill, move on and have a good life" Rue choked out and more tears fell from Merrill's eyes

"How can I move on knowing that I love you? How can I live knowing your never coming back to me? I cannot move on" Merrill says her voice dropping to a whisper. Rue smiles at her and pulls Merrill's hands away from her head and brings each digit to her lips as she soft kisses them in such an intimate way that Merrill blushes

"It wasn't meant to be Merrill, find someone who can give you everything, because I never could and now I never can. I have no idea what the future holds for you and me but we aren't together. But I still love you but I know there is a whole future for you without me and you will have such an incredible time that you will barely remember me" Rue says softly and Merrill shakes her head and replaces her hands on the sides of Rue's head.

"It's not fair Rue, it not fair. I don't want you to leave. I could never forget you, not after everything" Merrill says with a shaky breath and Rue rests her forehead against hers, not caring about what the other clansmen think

"Life's not fair Merrill, but I still love you" Rue says as she brings their lips together in a soul searing kiss and they can hear the crowd mumble but they don't care as the kiss deepens as the can taste the salt of their kisses on their lips. Rue slowly pulls away with her eyes closed as if she is trying to savour it

"I am going to miss you Merrill, have a good life" Rue manages to say before wrapping her in a hug again as she tries to absorb Merrill's scent. Before pulling back

"I will miss Dareth shiral Emma Vhenan" Rue smiles as more tears fall down her cheeks and she turns and begins to follow the Warden out of the camp when she is stopped by a hand on her arm and she turns to face them and it is Merrill and she is biting her lip and she hands Rue her neck handkerchief, Rue looks down at her hand to Merrill

"Don't forget me" Rue nods before letting out another whimper and she feels the Warden's hand on her shoulder

"Rue, we really must be going" she nods and places a kiss on Merrill's cheek

"Ma'arlath" she whispers before turning away and smiling at the Keeper as she places the Handkerchief in her pocket before finally leaving the place she has called home for a long time. Rue sees Malerthari at the end of the camp and she hugs Keeper Malerthari

"Ma Sernannas Keeper for everything" Rue says and the Keeper presses a bundle of something into her hands as she lets go and she looks down and it is a whole new leather set, enchanted too. Rue frowns and looks at the Keeper for an explanation,

"These were your mothers', I thought you would like to have something to remember her buy when fighting the Blight" Rue smiles at her sentiment and hugs her again, no words need to be said between them

"Dareth Shiral Da'len, good luck" she says and Rue nods, Rue's gut begins to twist slightly as she leaves the camp and she can hear them singing for her loss and the loss of Tamlen and she cannot help but cry as she leaves and she looks back to see Merrill in the distance singing to her and every bit of pain and loss is poured into her words.

But Rue cannot look back now, she has no choice but she sings the last few lines with Merrill as she walks away

_Arla vent u vir mahvir_

_Melana 'nehn_

_Enasal ir sa lethalin_

Rue sings letting sadness colour her voice as she delves deeper into the woods and further away from home.

**A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter! I don't know why but these take me such a long time to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so thanks for reading and please review! - Bexaday**


End file.
